An Invisible Touch
by Rare Kuma
Summary: After the failed mission to bring back Sasuke, Kiba starts to realize feelings for Hinata. But with her blind affection for Naruto, how will events unfold before Naruto leaves Konoha with Jiraiya? Pre-Shippuden. Rated M to be safe. ON HIATUS
1. Love Comes Quickly

**An Invisible Touch  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, nor Gama-chan**

**Author Notes: I came up with this one Thursday night, I thought that it would be unique that instead of a normal NaruxHina pre-time skip fic, I'd do a love triangle involving a favorite character of mine, Kiba. Expect the rating to be jumped to M, since I can't resist writing lemons lol. Oh, and thanks goes to Agent-G for ideas.**

**Oh, and the reason it's listed as NarutoxHinata for now is because I feel it would be more popular if listed as NarutoxHinata. If the story ends up going NarutoxHinata, it will stay as so. If the story goes KibaxHinata, I will change it to be KibaxHinata.**

**Information: Rated T for language, but may possibly be moved to an M rating. Italics are meant to represent thoughts.**

**Pairings: Potential NaruxHina, potential KibaxHina, KakashixAnko**

**IMPORTANT: First chapter has been revised slightly after what Agent-G pointed out in his review.**

**EDIT: The fic has now been renamed to An Invisible Touch, after the Genesis song.  
**

**

* * *

**

_'She seems to have an invisible touch, it takes control, and slowly tears you apart'_

**Chapter 1: Love Comes Quickly**

After the failed mission to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha, the five Genin ninja were put into hospital for a varying degree of injuries. Naruto Uzumaki had severe injuries that while not life-threatening, had him in the hospital for a few days. The Chunin leader, Shikamaru Nara, was the luckiest, only suffering a broken finger. Kiba Inuzuka had deep lacerations that didn't pose a threat to his life, although his dog, Akamaru, had torn the tendons in his legs. However, the other two were on the brink of death when they were found, Neji Hyuga from exhaustion and a series of serious wounds on his body, and Choji Akimichi had lost all his fat reserves as a result of the chili pill from the Akimichi's Three Colored Pills. The Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, one of the legendary Sannin ninja of Konoha, had managed to make an antidote for Choji thanks to the Nara clan's dedicated research on the Akimichi clan and their weapons, which included the Three Colored Pills. Neji was saved thanks to Shizune and her medical team, who used his hair to heal the wound on his shoulder.

But for Naruto, he found out from Jiraiya that he was being targeted by Akatsuki, who the missing-nin he, Jiraiya and Sasuke encountered, Itachi and Kisame, were affiliated with. Jiraiya and Naruto were going away for over two years to train to build up Naruto, so he wouldn't be so easy for the Akatsuki to capture. He had a few months to wait until he could go away with Jiraiya, but he couldn't wait for those months to pass. He wanted to learn cool new jutsu and finally get Sasuke back to Konoha!

Now, all the Genin who had participated in that fateful mission were discharged from hospital, and were given a few days of rest so they could be 100% for their missions. Konoha had got back on its feet after the tragedies that had befallen, including Orochimaru's invasion, which lead to the death of the beloved Third Hokage, and the loss of Sasuke, the last Uchiha to be aligned with Konoha, to Orochimaru. That had only driven Naruto even further, and he knew he was going to get Sasuke back, no matter what.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest, a woman, aged around her late 20s, with wavy dark black hair and crimson eyes, watched as her group of young Genin, aged 13, practiced their techniques. There was Kiba Inuzuka, a boy with the canine-like traits of a typical Inuzuka, with his dog Akamaru, and the two were practicing the Dynamic Marking technique, which was just Akamaru spinning in the air and shooting urine onto a target, so they could track it by scent.

"Yahoo!" called Kiba as he watched Akamaru shoot concentrated urine, and Shino Aburame, an enigmatic youth who had the insect-controlling powers of the Aburame clan, was trying to train with his insects, typical Aburame beetles who fed off his Chakra, but a shot from Dynamic Marking hit the tree where Shino's bugs were crawling around and the bugs, startled by the scent, scattered everywhere disrupting Shino. Shino turned his head and scowled at Kiba and Akamaru, who had settled down to the ground.

"Great shots Akamaru!" Kiba said with a toothy grin, and Akamaru barked excitedly at his master. As Kiba knelt down to pat Akamaru, the sounds of fists connecting onto a dummy caught his attention, and he craned his head to see Hinata Hyuga punching the dummy hard. She continued to punch the dummy, her knuckles bruised and battered from constant hitting, and Kiba watched with raising interest. Sweat slowly dripped down her cute face and stung her eyes, but she didn't relent in her training. She started to feel tired, and her breaths turned into huffs, but the thought of quitting was shot down immediately, she was focused on becoming stronger, she wanted to make Naruto notice her and praise her for her efforts, she wasn't going to give up and just let Naruto ignore her now!

Kiba continued to watch Hinata, now very interested, and couldn't take his eyes off her as she continued to attack the dummy. He had noticed how hard she trained before, but now, after what she had done for him when he was recovering at hospital after his near-death fight; he was beginning to see a new side to Hinata then just the teammate and shy girl he knew….

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Kiba was laid down on his hospital bed, and all he could do besides lie down and sleep, was to look up directly at the ceiling in total boredom. With nothing else to do all day, his mind finally had time to think about what he wanted to do after he and Akamaru recovered. He was still angry at himself over Akamaru suffering the injuries he got, and to look at his dog whimper in pain as his elder sister Hana changed his bandages made him even madder at himself. His dog didn't have to suffer as much as he did, but he felt he didn't protect Akamaru enough. Now, he would protect Akamaru as much as he can.

A creaking sound then caught his attention, and the boy turned his head to see his dark blue-haired, pearl-eyed teammate Hinata walk into the room. It was not unusual for Hinata and Shino to visit him together, and sometimes Shino would visit him on his own, but it was the first time Hinata herself came to see him alone. Kiba watched as she shyly walked up to him, her cheeks flushed with crimson, and his eyes could only scan her pretty face while she looked down at him.

"H-how are you, Kiba-kun?" Hinata stuttered. Kiba lightly smiled at her and rolled his wrist around, his injuries kept him from getting up and exercising, which meant he had to resort to simple hand motions to keep his blood flow going.

"I'm fine, Hinata," Kiba said. In fact, he could barely stand, but he didn't want his teammate to worry about him. She had enough to worry about as it was as part of the main Hyuga clan, from what he had heard from gossip after the Chunin Exams, "don't worry about me."

Hinata put her hands together and looked at her feet shyly, gently twiddling her index fingers together, "I-I j-just wanted t-to see how you're doing, I d-don't think laying in a hospital bed all day long is very good for you."

"Heh, you can say that again," Kiba responded. Hinata's pearl eyes moved from her feet to Kiba, and a smile creeped up on her face, then she shyly giggled. A confused Kiba raised his eyebrow at Hinata, who giggled again. Unknown to Kiba, there was a small scrap of food on his cheek, and it looked like a mole.

"K-Kiba-kun…."

_Should I tell him what he has on his face? It looks pretty funny…._

"What, do I have something on my face?" said Kiba, wondering what was funny to Hinata.

Hinata nodded, "Y-yes, Kiba-kun," she said quietly with another giggle, and took a handkerchief from a box right next to Kiba's bed. On his cheek, the small scrap stood out, and she leaned closer to Kiba, handkerchief ready to rub it off.

"What is it?" Kiba asked, and Hinata giggled again.

"It's…it's…" Hinata didn't know if she should tell him or not, would he get mad and try to do it himself? "It's a piece of food…it's stuck on your cheek."

Kiba merely rolled his eyes, smiling at her, "Hinata, it's nothing, I can do it myself," his words were ignored by Hinata, who gently pressed the handkerchief on his cheek and began to rub it off.

"M-my mother said you should always keep your face clean, Kiba-kun."

Kiba felt the soft material press gently against his cheek, as the young Hyuga wiped off the scrap, and he sighed. He was told that he should not try and move around in his current state, and even wiping off a simple scrap probably would have caused pain. But as Hinata kept on rubbing his cheek, the Inuzuka's eyes focused on her pretty face, and it was there that he finally saw how _beautiful_ she was. Her cute facial features, her smooth porcelain skin, and her warm, pearl eyes staring at his cheek as she rubbed the food off it. Sure, he had thought she was cute, but seeing her up close like that in such a way, his body began to do something he had never felt before. He felt droplets of sweat start to form on his forehead, and his heart began to…flutter.

Then, she kneeled down to make sure it was all off, and he felt her warm breath on his nose, making it wiggle slightly to catch the smell. Her breath was sweet, not a bad scent at all, and he picked up her bodily scent. It smelt of lavender, and his heart fluttered even more as she finished rubbing off the scrap. He even started to feel a blush come up on his cheeks, much to his embarrassment. How could this girl make him feel this way? No girl had done this to his heart before; sure he had normal preteen lust for attractive girls, but how come his shy, nervous teammate Hinata Hyuga made him feel so...happy?

_Goddamn it Kiba! How could you think that about your own teammate! But then again…she is quite the looker._

Kiba's breathing became deeper and he tried to keep control of himself, but Hinata's smell was still in his nostrils. It was driving him crazy to have that smell of sweet lavender that was all Hinata still on his brain. His heart rate continued to rise, and he clenched his teeth, still trying to hold on to his emotions, but couldn't stop himself. He had started to think about her during the Chunin Exams, where, as a friend, he tried to save her from being hurt by the likes of Neji or Gaara, but since then he had been thinking about her more and more, first he just worried over her when she got out of the hospital after her battle with Neji, but although he would never admit it, after his near-fatal battle with Sakon and Ukon, Hinata had constantly been on his mind.

_Admit it, you have feelings for the girl,_ his mind told him. _How else would you be react like this when she's close to you?_

Before he could even think about it further, Hinata leaned away from Kiba and he continued to look at her, his cheeks still red. The Hyuga gently smiled at him, a gesture that made Kiba's heart flutter again.

"I-it's all clean, Kiba-kun," she muttered, and she gently put the handkerchief in the bin located near Kiba's desk. But before Kiba could say anything else, Hinata reached into her jacket and slowly pulled out a bouquet of flowers. Hinata held the bouquet in her hands, and stared at Kiba's bedside table, that had Get Well Soon cards from friends and family placed on it, and then she looked back at Kiba, a nervous smile on her lips.

"O-oh, t-these flowers are for you, Kiba-kun. I-I thought you'd e-enjoy them."

She then gently placed them on Kiba's bedside table alongside Get Well Soon cards placed by friends and family, and Kiba gasped at the kind gesture. The flowers were beautiful, defiantly something Hinata got from the Yamanaka Flower Shop, and the feeling inside him became bigger and bigger, like it was being taken higher and higher from the roots and never stopping. His cheeks were flashing red with crimson, and he nodded his thanks to Hinata.

"Thanks Hinata," he said, and Hinata blushed. She still felt nervous when she got praise from someone.

"I-it's alright Kiba-kun," Hinata whimpered, and Kiba flashed a small grin at her, hiding his own spiraling emotions. A few minutes later, Hinata was made to go so Kiba could get his rest. They exchanged their goodbyes and Hinata left, leaving Kiba alone to rest and think on his new feelings for Hinata.

**END FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

Kiba felt a weight in his heart staring at the young Hyuga girl, a feeling like the one he got in the hospital during her visit, and smiled to himself again. He had fallen for the girl right in front of him; he knew it ever since that day in the hospital. If Hana heard about how he fell for his teammate, as caring a sister as she was, she'd never hear the end of it.

However, Hinata continued to punch the dummy, unaware about anything around her, when she felt a slim, pale hand on her shoulder. Hinata looked to her right and saw Kurenai, who had a soft expression on her face, and a smile at her lips.

"Good work Hinata, I think you can stop," Kurenai said warmly to Hinata, and Hinata gently smiled.

"T-thank you Kurenai-sensei," she uttered meekly. Kurenai then whistled, catching everyone's attention, but Kiba's sense of hearing, not to mention he was still focused on Hinata, sent him reeling. Rubbing his ears and grunting he attempted to get up to his feet, when Akamaru jumped up on his shoulder and began to lick his face, making him laugh. Kiba managed to get on his feet, and walked up to Kurenai.

"Alright everyone," called Kurenai, "I was thinking of giving you three a special treat for your hard work."

"W-what kind, Kurenai-sensei?" squeaked Hinata, and Kurenai gave a soft smile to the girl.

"Why Hinata, we're going to the hot springs." What Kurenai said made Hinata's face turn into a shade of tomato red, she was embarrassed about showing her body and the idea of taking off her clothes to relax in a public bath frightened her.

The boys, however, while Shino made no action, probably because he didn't like water, Kiba craned his head towards Akamaru with a grin on his face. "Ya hear that boy? We're gonna go to the hot springs!"

Akamaru barked excitedly in response, and Kiba chuckled at his dog's excitement. It was good to see him so healthy again; he feared Akamaru would never be completely healthy after the beating he took during the fight against Sakon and Ukon. But when his mind started to get the mental image of Hinata in a hot spring, he shut that down though, it wasn't the time to think like that.

"Alright, we'll get everything ready and go," Kurenai told the three, and they all nodded in response. As Kiba and Shino began to get everything packed up, the Jonin looked to Hinata, whose face was still red like a tomato. She wouldn't force the girl to go to the springs if she didn't want to, it wouldn't be fair to her. "Hinata," the raven-haired woman caught the pearl-eyed girl's attention, "you don't have to go to the springs if you don't want to. I'm not making you go."

Hinata however, felt that she couldn't disappoint her team because of her nervousness. She was pressured, but she decided to go. It couldn't be that bad.

"I-I'll go to the springs Kurenai-sensei. I-it might be quite enjoyable."

Kurenai smiled, she didn't care what Hinata decided, but at least she was going to give it a go.

* * *

But at the hot spring resort, Naruto and Jiraiya were inside a tree looking over the female section, and Jiraiya grinned as he looked at all the naked women inside, laughing, talking, and relaxing. All Naruto had was a scowl on his face, Jiraiya had promised Naruto they would go to the hot spring, but it turned out all Jiraiya wanted to do was research by looking at the naked women, classic Ero-Sennin.

_All you want to do is look at girls and write your dumb books!_ Naruto thought, while scowling at him._ You don't want to do much training!_

"Hey kid, help me out here!" the voice of Jiraiya shouting at him snapped Naruto out of his angry thoughts, and the boy nearly lost his footing on the tree branch. Luckily his leg was caught by the legendary Sannin and Toad Sage. "Watch it kid, don't you want to get a peek at some beautiful women?" he said with a hint of frustration.

"Oi, Ero-Sennin!" Naruto yelled as the Toad Sage pulled him straight back up, "I thought we were going to relax at the hot spring!"

"We are going to relax Naruto, but all great writers need inspiration for their work!" Jiraiya said, his eyes still focused on the hot springs below, and Naruto crossed his arms in a frustrated huff. Naruto knew full well that Jiraiya's 'need for inspiration' was just an excuse to look at naked women, as he knew to be typical Jiraiya.

"But Ero-Sennin," began a frustrated Naruto, "you said we would spend the entire day at the hot springs!"

"Yes, I did, but this is the last chance I'll get for another two years to look at the lovely ladies of Konoha!"

Naruto then pointed a finger straight at the Sannin in anger, "I was really excited about going to the springs, you pervy old man! And you lied so you can just take a peek at women!"

Jiraiya turned his eyes to Naruto, annoyed by the boy's attitude. "Look kid, what did I tell you? We will go to the hot spring after this, when we finish I'll never get to look at the lovely Konoha ladies until we come back!" the old pervert finished with a grin.

Naruto continued to point at his mentor, "Still, we were supposed to relax, not gather 'research' for your perverted books!"

The Sannin chuckled to himself, this kid needed to learn, "These books are filled with comedy and romance kid. Something you're not old enough to understand."

He only got a stern look from the blond-haired boy, who wasn't fooled, "Ero-Sennin, your books are weird! All your characters seem to do is to go straight into the bed to make out with each other and have…you know, sex," he cut himself off, blushing slightly from embarrassment. He was only 13 years old, kids his age were still learning about this stuff but he was exposed to it daily thanks to Jiraiya and his super-pervert behavior.

Jiraiya however, wasn't listening; rather he was still scouting for a mega-babe. He giggled perversely as his eyes took in the sights of all the naked girls around, sitting there, unaware that they were being peeked on. But then he caught sight of a very attractive woman walking towards the pool, her raven-colored hair tied up, her piercing crimson eyes looking back towards something, and a towel wrapped around her waist to shield her body. He remembered seeing her before; she was Kurenai Yuhi, the Jonin leader for one of those Genin teams, with that shy Hyuga girl, that brash Inuzuku boy and the mysterious Aburame guy. At least she was damn easy on the eyes.

From what Jiraiya could see, before Kurenai was about to remove her towel to rest in the water, she gestured someone to come in. He then saw a girl with dark blue hair in a bowl cut, and the pearl eyes of a Hyuga, walk out into view. That had to be the eldest Hyuga child, Hinata Hyuga. She was pretty cute; he could see her growing into quite a beauty given time, but she wasn't his kind. Naruto however, knelt down and looked at Jiraiya with a frown.

"Ero-Sennin, what's so interesting about this anyway?" Naruto questioned, having not seen Hinata and Kurenai down below, and Jiraiya was snapped out from his focus on the females. He turned his head to Naruto and flashed a smirk at him.

"Well, what if you saw a girl you liked in the baths?" he replied, like the time he managed to get a peek at Tsunade in the baths when they were younger. Oh how he still treasured that memory.

"What are you getting at?" replied Naruto, but he immediately got a mental image of Sakura testing the steamy water of a hot spring with her toe, giggling as she slowly dipped her foot in, with only a towel to protect her body from the world. His nose started to bleed, and Jiraiya chuckled as he noticed Naruto's face start to turn red.

"Haha, now you're getting it!" Jiraiya laughed, and turned back to the girls, who were relaxing in the waters. Kurenai had her eyes closed in rapture, while Hinata appeared to be getting used to it, a relaxed expression on his face. Say, didn't Naruto say something about a girl with short hair once? He did try to kiss that pink-haired girl.

"Hey, Naruto," he called, "there's that cute short-haired girl I think you know."

Naruto's eyes widened, was Jiraiya actually referring to _her_? "Sakura-chan?" the boy leaned in trying to get a peek at Sakura. His heart raced as he tried to get a closer look, and his cheeks flushed over the idea of seeing Sakura, the girl he loved, in a hot spring. Unless it was a joke from the Ero-Sennin, to try and get him excited. And if it was….

Naruto had no time to think or react however, as he lost his footing on the tree branch and started to fall. He opened his mouth to scream as he fell down towards the water, but before he knew it, he had plummeted down into the steaming hot water.

_**SPLAAAAAAAAAAAASH!**_

Jiraiya looked down and saw that the poor boy had landed right into the water, the resulting splash shaking up the water and shocking both girls. While Kurenai was surprised, then angry, Hinata's face had turned to a dark red shade out of embarrassment. He shook his head knowing what situation Naruto was going to be in, that boy could be so impatient sometimes.

Back to Naruto, he managed to regain his senses as the painful sensations from the hot water set in. The hyperactive boy, not wanting to be cooked alive in a hot spring, swam straight to the surface and when he got through, started taking in breaths of fresh air. He had yet to realize where he was, and he had yet to notice the stares coming from Kurenai and Hinata, that ranged from rage coming from the older woman, and total embarrassment coming from the young girl. But when Naruto looked around, the first thing he could see was Hinata's and Kurenai's faces both red with different emotions, their naked bodies hidden in the hot water. He put two and two together, and realized what had happened. He could see the faint outlines of their naked bodies under the water, and his cheeks went red.

_I'M IN A HOT SPRING WITH HINATA AND HER RED-EYED SENSEI!_

Although a normal guy would have a nosebleed over being in a hot spring with Kurenai Yuhi, Naruto only feared for his life. Judging from the crimson-eyed woman's expression, she was absolutely livid. She had been looking forward to taking her students to the hot springs for a long time, only for the Naruto boy to ruin it all! She could only think of poor Hinata while she clenched her fists in fury, she knew the girl had a crush on Naruto for a long time, and how was she going to react over that same crush being a pervert and trying to get a peek at them? Looking at poor Hinata though, she was so totally embarrassed.

"Naruto…," the Jonin muttered with tensed anger, clenching her teeth.

In Hinata's point of view, when she saw Naruto pop out of the water, her heart became like a weight in her chest. Naruto, the boy she damn near worshiped, ending up in a hot spring with her. Hinata always hated the idea of Naruto, or anybody for that matter, seeing her naked. She was very insecure about her body, which was why she wore heavy clothing daily, but a small thought crossed her head. Could Naruto be trying to check her out, was he interested in her? Under any normal circumstance, that would give the girl hope, but now, because of the perverted event, she was only filled with shame.

Naruto however, was very worried. He knew Kurenai was a skilled Genjustu user, and Genjustu was always his weakest point. This was a simple mistake; he didn't mean to peek at Kurenai and Hinata, only Sakura. He was about to bolt out of the baths to avoid Kurenai's wrath, when Hinata fainted. Kurenai's eyes went wide with horror seeing the girl about to slam her face down on the water, "Hinata!" she yelled with concern, and she managed to retrieve Hinata, so she wouldn't go down into the water below.

"Are you alright?" said Kurenai, concerned deeply for the girl. Hinata moaned as Kurenai gently tried to slap her into consciousness, and Naruto slowly got out of the water without making a sound. He wasn't going to risk staying any longer; he should have known not to listen to that old pervert! As he got ready to make a run for it, he heard the sound of a foot on the ground. He turned back and saw Kurenai, who had a dark expression on her face, and her crimson eyes flashed rage at the blue-eyed boy. He was a dead boy, that Naruto. Getting the idea that he couldn't stay around any longer, Naruto's eyes went wide, and he made a break for it.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled, and he ran as fast as he could. Kurenai started to follow him, holding on to her towel as she tried to pursue Naruto, and the two ran around the pool area for a few minutes. The raven-haired Jonin shook her fist at the blond-haired boy as he continued to outrun her, although having to hold on to a towel so it didn't fly out and expose her body didn't help too. Plus, the noise they made was loud enough so that women in the other pools were heard muttering about the sounds that were coming from near the end of the resort.

Jiraiya still stayed on the tree, writing down what was happening down below with a grin on his face. His poor protégé, he was more concerned about getting the hell out of there rather than try and get the towel out from around that chick that was chasing him.

"Oh I've got to teach that boy about women when we get out of here," he muttered to himself.

For Naruto however, he continued to outrun the Jonin that was chasing him. He was full of boundless energy, and could run for ages, but he couldn't run forever. He had to stop sooner or later, plus people could see him and he'd be considered a peeping tom. Ironic, it was his mentor that was the peeping tom.

Kurenai, while she was starting to puff, realized that she'd never be able to live it down if she was caught in nothing but a towel while chasing a 13 year old boy. Plus, she had to make sure Hinata was in a safe place. Kurenai stopped and let Naruto run off, giving him a glare. He may have gotten away this time, but if he ever tried a stunt like that again…oh he was going to be in a world of hurt.

Naruto turned his head and saw that Kurenai had stopped. Still embarrassed over what happened, he didn't notice he had been running through the whole women section while trying to escape from the evil raven-haired woman and the dreaded resort, and angered women were getting up and started to chase him. Naruto started to slow down after he made sure Kurenai wasn't chasing him, and stopped at the entrance of the resort. He looked up to the sky, a foxy grin on his face.

"Phew!" he muttered while wiping sweat off his brow. He looked to the tree that he remembered falling from with an angry look on his face, when he found Jiraiya, that pervert was going to get a piece of his mind. Before he could jump up and climb up that tree, his ears picked up the sounds of angry shouts and calls.

"There he is!" cried one female voice.

"That pervert! I'm gonna give him a beating he'll never forget!" another shouted.

Naruto looked back, and his jaw dropped in horror when he saw the sight. Toweled women were all running after him, in one big group, ready to give out their revenge. The young teenager ran out of the hot spring and ran down a dirt path, running as fast as he could away from the mass of half-naked women. If only he didn't hear what Jiraiya had said, then he wouldn't have ended up in this mess!

_**"I KNEW THIS WAS A BAD IDEA ERO-SENNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!"**_

Jiraiya however, continued to write down what was going on, giggling like a child as he watched Naruto run away from all those women. That Naruto didn't know that he was going to inspire a big scene in his next book.

"Kid, you're gonna make me a very rich man."

* * *

**Author Notes: That's the beginning to my story, and the story that's broke my writing block. Sorry if any characters appear OOC, I do try my best to make this enjoyable and I do struggle when it comes to characters and pacing, because I feel like it doesn't come out right, I haven't done well enough, and also because of my inner confidence issues. Hope you enjoy.**


	2. Meeting With The Snake

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto**

**Author Notes: The resulting scene was actually a scene I recently came up with, that wasn't in the original storyline. Enjoy anyways. Thanks go to Agent-G for his review, and to those who put my story in their alerts.**

**UPDATE: Edited the last two scenes as they were rushed.  
**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: Meeting With The Snake**

As the midday sun baked Konoha, the talented Jonin and leader of Team 7, the silver-haired masked Sharingan user known as Kakashi Hatake leaned on a wall in the shade, reading his favorite book, _Icha Icha Paradise_. Although his expression didn't show any emotion with help from his trademark mask that shielded his mouth, his eye had a hint of pleasure to it, and he chuckled as he finished the latest chapter. He loved the book, sure there were some unbelievable events that happened in the course of the story, like a love triangle ending in a very erotic threesome between the characters, but he found it to be an amusing erotica masterpiece.

Meanwhile, the purple-haired, chocolate-eyed Tokubetsu Jonin Anko Mitarashi walked down the road, a stick of dango in her mouth and a smirk on her face. She loved dango, in fact she always made sure to have dango after a mission. She had actually finished a mission and had just collected her paycheck from the Hokage, so she had a reason to be excited. The mission she had completed was a good, high-paying B-Class mission, so she had some ryo to spend on herself. But although she always had a smirk on her face, she was lonely. Indeed, she was also quite bored when times like this came along. Her best friend Kurenai was busy again, and the few other friends she knew were also on missions.

Because of who she was and who her sensei was, she never had been able to make friends with many people, even though she had a cheerful attitude and wasn't a bad person. She was a strong woman, and didn't tend to worry about it, but it was those times when she looked back that made her think why she didn't try and make more friends. Maybe it was because she feared they would reject her because she was the protégé of the feared and hated Sannin, Orochimaru? She did have a vulnerable side to her, although she would never admit it.

She then noticed Kakashi from the corner of her eye, who was engrossed in his perverted book. She and Kakashi had talked before, she had met him during the Chunin Exams but she had never thought much of him besides the obvious respect for his talents. Kurenai did say something about hooking her up with the prodigy Jonin, but nothing came to. He seemed like a decent guy though. Anko moved next to him, leaning to the wall like he was doing and gave him a glance.

"Hey," Anko said, hoping she could get a good conversation out of him.

"Yo," replied Kakashi, who simply put his hand up to acknowledge her, still keeping his eye on his book. What did Anko want him for? Hopefully it wasn't her being weird.

Anko rolled the dango stick in her mouth, having noticed he didn't seem to be in a very talkative mood. "What's up?"

Kakashi still kept his eye on the book, "Nothing, just reading a book."

"Yeah, a porn book I see," Anko retorted cheekily, then flashed a smirk at Kakashi. She knew he enjoyed the _Icha Icha Paradise_ book a lot, always when she did see him, he had that book in his hand. She did wonder what was so appealing about that book, from what she heard it was full of lame sex jokes and went straight to sex scenes whenever they could. Next time she bought a book, she might buy _Icha Icha Paradise_ and see what was so bad about it.

Kakashi turned his eye from the book to Anko, "It isn't porn, it's a romantic comedy," he defended lazily, and the purple-haired woman continued to smirk.

"Since when do romantic comedies end in a threesome?" Anko grinned, she had him there.

Kakashi simply shrugged, "I dunno, I'm sure it has happened before though," he said, "but I do recommend you read it." The masked Jonin then gave his trademark 'eye smile' at the woman beside him, and she kept her grin up.

"Sure, sure," Anko couldn't keep the grin off her face watching Kakashi, who had gone back to reading his book again. "What's your favorite scene in the book?"

Kakashi didn't make a move; he merely continued to read the book, "There are a lot of good scenes in there. I can't decide which one is my favorite. Probably the love scenes?"

"You're such a pervert," Anko quipped cheerfully. "No wonder girls avoid you like the plague."

"Well I never really found the time to date, a Genin team isn't easy you know," Kakashi hushed. He wasn't joking, the only few times he did go on a date, the girl either wanted to unmask him or get recognition for dating one of Konoha's most powerful Jonins.

"Is it because they cared more about bragging rights?" Anko said jokingly, with the slight curious tone. To her surprise, Kakashi nodded.

"Yep," Kakashi said without any emotion. That reminded Anko how she, despite being an attractive woman in her mid 20's, couldn't get into a friendship because people thought of her as Orochimaru's old apprentice, someone not to be trusted. Kakashi couldn't get a good woman because everyone wanted to see that face of his. She couldn't blame them for their natural curiosity though, she was curious of who was behind that mask too.

"That sucks," she said, "anyways I'd rather die than teach three brats. The Chunin Exams were hard enough anyway."

That response made the silver-haired Jonin chuckle, he knew Anko was never much of a responsible person outside the battlefield, but at least she was entertaining to talk to. Maybe he should have given her a chance back at the Chunin Exams.

"Thanks for that Anko, I needed that," Kakashi said, and he turned his head back to Anko and gave her an eye smile. "You know, talking about girls and dates, you're the first one who talked to me like this in a long time."

Anko's face took a surprised look to it, and she then smirked, "Oh really?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah. Besides, it's more entertaining than being hounded by Maito Gai and his apprentice about our rivalry."

"You mean the two guys with the stupid haircuts and the ugly green jumpsuits?"

"Yeah, but you should see their quirks. Gai constantly challenges me to prove that his 'flames of youth' crap is better than my 'hip and trendy attitude' as he calls it. I remember he once vowed to defeat me in a drinking contest with the 'Power of Youth' ironically he considers alcohol 'unyouthful'. I won, but we were both really hung over the next day."

Anko had not really seen the full extent of Gai and Lee's madness, and she couldn't help but burst into laughter over the mental image of the two respected Jonins hung over. Kakashi chuckled, thinking back it was amusing.

"Didn't he also run laps around Konoha on his hands because he lost a Rock, Paper, Scissors game to you?"

"Yeah, he did."

That caused Anko to laugh even louder. Kakashi chuckled as well, "I don't really take him seriously; he just thinks I'm his 'eternal rival'. He is an excellent ninja though, one of the best Konoha has."

Anko managed to fight back the urge to burst into laughter again, "Yeah," she said while still trying to keep herself in control, "I always thought he was a bit loopy from what I saw during the Exams."

The two spent the next hour talking, trading stories about their missions and what they saw, with all the gory bits intact. Kakashi noticed how Anko sometimes smiled gleefully, and almost sadistically, when she reminisced about some missions, but she wasn't a 'crazed psycho snake lady' like Naruto said she was after he got out of the Forest of Death. Well…she was energetic to say the least.

Now, they were laughing over a story about Kakashi annoying Gai and beating him in another challenge, Anko herself was busting a gut laughing, but she was so happy. She could just hang out with this man, it didn't matter that they were ninjas, he had so many entertaining stories about his adventures, not to mention the stories about Gai. It turned out he considered annoying Gai to be a hobby of his, one he had natural talent in.

Then, something like a light bulb flicked in Anko's head. "You know, we should get together more."

Kakashi's visible eyebrow raised slightly at that idea, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Anko punched his arm out of spite, hard, "Get your mind out of the books, I enjoyed the last few hours, that's all."

Kakashi turned back to his book, and thought about it while rubbing his arm. Ninja, especially Jonin with Genin groups, didn't really have much time on their hands. But if he did, what would be so bad then having tea and talking to this entertaining woman? He turned back to Anko and gave her one of his eye smiles.

"Well then, if I have any time on my hands, sure."

Anko, for some reason, felt happy when he said that. She wasn't looking for a relationship, she couldn't handle one of those right now. Although she wanted to feel what it was like to be loved, she was in no hurry for that.

Kakashi then noticed a hawk fly overhead, it was a summon for him to see the Hokage. He stood up from the wall and looked back to Anko, who was still staring at him. "Well, I gotta go, the Hokage wants to see me," he said, almost begrudgingly. He was having a good time talking to the snake Jonin, and he didn't have to go to training with Naruto and Sakura, who were the only Genins left in his team ever since Sasuke left. That memory still filled him with shame, if only he had been there to keep Sasuke from falling into the darkness.

Anko got a sudden grin on her face, "Later, Kaka-_kun_."

Kakashi turned around to Anko, "Don't _ever_ call me that," he said in a low, threatening tone, but his eye smile made it obvious he was kidding around, "Anyways, goodbye Anko-_chan_."

Anko jokingly shook a fist at him, "Oh I'll get you for that one," she growled, the grin sadistic but joking.

Kakashi started to walk towards the gates, waving his hand to Anko, who gave back her own wave. He couldn't wait to get the mission over and done with, nor could he wait to get back home. Hopefully he'd be able to get together with Anko.

And this time, he wouldn't be late.

* * *

After the incident with Naruto, Kurenai had arranged an emergency meeting outside the hot springs although she didn't tell the reason why. Shino was already there leaning on a tree, since he didn't like water and preferred to look at nature instead. Waiting for Kurenai, Kiba and Hinata meant he didn't have to deal with noise, especially Kiba's yelling. But when his ears picked up the sound of footsteps, Shino twisted his head slightly to see Kiba walking in full clothing, his eyes focused to the clear, blue sky while Akamaru sat on his shoulder, near asleep.

The boy then cranked his head down and shot a glance at Shino, "Yo Shino," he said to his mysterious teammate, "you heard what happened at the hot springs?"

Shino kept his sight on Kiba, "No, I wasn't even at the hot spring. My bugs don't like water, and neither do I."

He had to admit that sometimes Shino creeped him out. "From what I heard, some loud guy came in and peeked on some girls, and then there was this big commotion going on."

"I did hear a lot of screaming and shouting," Shino replied, and Kiba nodded.

"Yeah, when I walked out the place was nearly empty," for Kiba to say he wasn't pissed off when he was told to get out of the hot spring and meet with his team because of the incident was like saying Tsunade didn't have big breasts.

Shino then tilted his head to indicate at something, and Kiba turned to his direction to see Kurenai and Hinata walking into view, in full ninja clothing. Kurenai herself had a furious expression on her face, while Hinata's face would put a beetroot to shame.

"Alright, the reason we're all here is because _some guy_ fell into the hot spring with me and Hinata," Kurenai muttered angrily, then turning to Hinata with a look of sympathy. The poor girl finally decided to relax, only for that boy she had a long time crush on to jump in and completely embarrass her. Even if it was by accident, she was still going to make him pay the next time she saw him.

Kiba dug his hands into his pockets and after hearing that Hinata was a victim, his anger rose and he clenched his teeth and fists. Hinata didn't deserve to be peeked on by some shameless animal. She was his teammate, as well as the girl who made him feel things he had never felt before. When he found out who did this, he was going to beat him down.

"I see," Shino replied in his melancholy tone, then turned to Kiba, measuring his angered expression, "I also noticed, Kiba, that this incident bothers you."

Kiba looked at him with angry eyes, keeping his temper under control, but he didn't respond.

Shino's gaze left Kiba, "Is it because Kurenai-sensei and Hinata are our teammates? Do you feel that you want to fight this leech on general principles?"

It was more than that for Kiba, but he wasn't going to admit it here, "Damn right, I'll pound his face in."

"Y-you don't have to do that, Kiba-kun," the meek voice caught the two boys' attention, and Kiba then shot a glance at Hinata, who was busy twiddling her fingers shyly, her eyes looking at him shyly.

The Inuzuka then grinned, her kindness was another thing he liked in the girl, "Heh, you are my teammate," Kiba said, his grin showing his trademark canine fangs at Hinata, "whoever the guy is, I'll make sure he never thinks of peeping on you or Kurenai-sensei again."

Kiba then stepped in front of Hinata and put his hand on her shoulder, his black, sharp eyes staring into her pearl eyes, "Just leave it to me, Hinata."

Hearing those words, Akamaru stirred out of his doze and barked excitedly, his master basically promised to defend the girl. As a canine himself, he understood that Kiba wanted to defend the girl as his mate.

Hinata smiled meekly at the boy, "T-thank you, Kiba-kun."

"It's not a problem," Kiba said, then took his hand off her shoulder and put them into his pockets.

Kurenai put her hand on Hinata's shoulder, looking on to the three with a small smile. Kiba, while gruff, at least cared about his team as he showed with Hinata, but it was too bad that he often argued with Shino, and only showed his soft side to Hinata. She then looked up to the sky and a bright light hit her eyes. She shielded her eyes, and noticed the sun was approaching sunset, the sky turning to a shade of dark orange. Hiashi expected Hinata back home in the Hyuga estate around that time, although he wasn't as bad as he used to be, hell, he even acknowledged Hinata now, he was still a very strict man. She then turned Hinata around and slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Hinata, it's time to take you home," Kurenai said, "I doubt your father would take your absence too kindly," and Hinata nodded.

"Y-yes Kurenai-sensei," said Hinata, then she looked back to Kiba and Shino. Gently smiling, she lifted an arm and started to wave, a blush staining her cheeks.

"Goodbye Kiba-kun, goodbye Shino-kun!"

For Kiba, hearing her thank him and saying goodbye was something he was used to, but as Kurenai led Hinata out of their sight, he couldn't help but smile to himself. The Inuzuka looked up to Akamaru and smiled at his dog, his face unusually relaxed, but still focused.

"Akamaru, let's go home. I'll make you my special dog food you love."

Akamaru barked and licked his friend's cheek, causing the teenager to laugh, "You really can't wait, huh?"

As his dog barked excitedly, his tail beating against his shoulder, Kiba chuckled to himself. He'd always have Akamaru by his side, even if things with Hinata worked out for the best. He would never leave his dog.

Nor would he leave Hinata or his team.

* * *

As the sun set down on Konoha, bathing the landscape with an orange hue, Naruto pressed his hand against a tree, wiping the sweat away from his brow with the back of his other hand as he breathed for air. Finally he had escaped from the women at the hot springs, and he had to run as fast as he could all because that old pervert made him think Sakura was in the baths. He really couldn't wait until he found that Jiraiya….

_When I find that Ero-Sennin, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!_

Naruto walked up into the tree and put his head through the leaves, setting his feet on a branch. Naruto then jumped off into another tree, knowing he had to double back to the hot springs to find that pervert, sometimes that man would do an all-nighter.

Jiraiya, like Naruto had thought, was still watching the girls while giggling to himself like a child, but this time he had hid himself in a bush, having put a hole in a wall of the spring. The commotion today had forced him to move, the tree was a great peeking spot, but he thought if only Naruto wasn't so prudish then the boy would really be able to appreciate it.

Naruto continued to jump from branch to branch, and turned his head to the left, noticing the hot spring resort. He then saw the tree that Jiraiya was peeking from, and leapt to the nearest tree. Naruto then made another jump, and landed on the tree itself, on a low branch. _Time to get revenge on the Ero-Sennin!_

Jiraiya, however, noticed Naruto had landed on the tree up above and was searching the lower branches. As much as he liked Naruto, the boy was very hyperactive and acted on his instincts, rather than use his brain. The boy had enormous potential as a ninja, that was for sure. But he had to give it to the blond-haired youth, his antics today had inspired him to write a scene that hopefully would help make _Icha Icha Tactics_ an even bigger success then _Icha Icha Paradise_.

_Ah kid,_ Jiraiya thought as he looked at his notepad, _you've got great ninja written all over you, but you'll have to find me some other time._ The Toad Sage silently continued to peek through the hole while Naruto was still looking around the branches, the boy would soon grow tired and go home. He chased his dreams, but when it came to trivial things he tended to grow tired of them and forget about them.

Naruto continued to search for Jiraiya from the spot he remembered, and he was rubbing his spiky hair while trying to think where that Ero-Sennin could have got to. He could have sworn this was the spot where he fell out from! He even looked down below and saw the steaming pool, remembering it was the pool where Hinata and Kurenai were relaxing in. After he searched for a few minutes, his impatience got to him and he decided that Jiraiya would be in the top of the tree.

Naruto jumped up and looked in the leaves, Jiraiya wasn't there. The blond-haired boy gritted his teeth, and then jumped to another tree, searching. His efforts came up with no Jiraiya, so he looked in another tree. No Jiraiya.

_Where could Ero-Sennin be?_

For the next half hour, he looked in every tree he could find but he still couldn't find Jiraiya. Naruto summarized that that perv had left! Angry that Jiraiya had got away, Naruto crossed his arms and fumed, but thoughts crossed his head. Jiraiya won today, but he'd get him tomorrow. And he'd get him good. The blue-eyed boy made a leap and began to make his way back home, as the setting sun gave way to the moon.

As Naruto made his way back to the village, Jiraiya looked on and smirked to himself. He knew the boy would get tired and go home eventually._ Too bad he only looked in the trees,_ thought Jiraiya, _oh well,_ his mind said as he turned back to the girls_, at least I got an even better peeking spot! Time for an all-nighter I think!_

* * *

Back in the town of Konoha, Hinata and Kurenai moved through the streets, approaching the Hyuga estate as the night clouded the sky, painting its bright stars and black coat above the village. With the streets lights shining above, illuminating the ground below, Kurenai kept her hand on Hinata's shoulder to keep the painfully shy girl calm, they only had to walk a few more corners before they reached the Hyuga estate and after that, the two would say their goodbyes for the day. The two continued to walk towards the estate, unaware that a blond-haired, blue-haired, hyperactive Genin was also walking in the streets towards his home.

The boy was fuming, angry that he couldn't get his revenge on the perverted Sannin Jiraiya for thinking that Sakura was in the hot springs, appealing to his inner thoughts about Sakura, and falling into the water of a woman's hot spring, catching a glimpse of Hinata and her sensei Kurenai naked. Tomorrow, he'd get revenge on the Ero-Sennin.

Hinata twiddled her fingers, glad that Kurenai was holding her shoulder. Today had been very hard on the shy girl, not only did she put herself through grueling training to better herself and make her long-time crush notice her, but the same crush fell into a hot spring and saw her bare naked. If she saw him again tonight, she didn't know how she would keep herself from fainting. Then, she felt the hand squeeze her shoulder. "Kurenai-sensei?"

"I can feel you're tensing up, Hinata," the crimson-eyed woman said, moving her fingers to relax Hinata's shoulder. Hinata looked down at the ground, embarrassed that her sensei was correct.

"K-Kurenai-sensei..." the girl began.

"If it's about that boy, don't worry about it," said Kurenai. Hinata turned her head to her sensei and looked up at her shyly, and a smile crossed Kurenai's face, "it's going to be fine."

Hinata looked down on the ground again and shyly smiled, "T-thank you, Kurenai-sensei."

"No problem Hinata. And after this corner, we should be approaching your family's estate."

Naruto smiled to himself, a few more corners and he'd be home. But as Naruto turned the first corner, he immediately got an eyeful of what appeared to be a beige-colored jacket and dark blue hair. Before he could react however, he crashed into a body. Naruto managed to keep himself from falling, steadying himself, but he saw the girl go down.

"Eeep!" Hinata squealed when she lost her footing, and the Hyuga landed on her bottom. She closed her eyes and moaned, but as Kurenai knelt down to Hinata's level with a concerned look, she turned her head to the man who had ran into her beloved student, and saw _him_. The boy that got a peek on her today, Naruto Uzumaki. Although she knew he was her beloved student's crush, she wasn't going to turn down hunting Naruto down.

_Oh I'm going to enjoy this,_ Kurenai thought with a small smirk when she saw Naruto.

"Hinata! I'm sorry…" a worried Naruto said, having seen that it was Hinata he ran into. He started to move a hand towards Hinata to get her up, but he noticed the person she was with, kneeling to tend to her. It was Kurenai, Hinata's sensei and one of Konoha's best Genjutsu users. And Genjutsu was one of his weakest points. His eyes went wide in shock, and he saw the Genjutsu master start to get up, ready to inflict her vengeance on the boy.

But then, Hinata opened her eyes and saw Naruto above her, and her face immediately shot into a dark red color. This was the second time she had been close with Naruto today, and she was so close to Naruto both times. This time she had even bumped into him! But the first time had been so humiliating, her crush seeing her naked like that. Hinata's nerves immediately shot to overdrive, and remembering both the collision and the extremely embarrassing incident today, she couldn't handle it and fainted.

Before Kurenai could start making hand signs to put Naruto in a Genjutsu, she heard a moan and saw Hinata faint. The raven-haired woman's face immediately turned to concern, and she put a hand out to support the girl's head, making sure she didn't bang it on the hard road. "Hinata!" she cried, worried for her student.

Naruto's eyes went wide as Hinata fainted, but he felt that he couldn't risk hanging around again, he had to make it back home now! Seeing his chance, he turned on his heels and ran for it, "Sorry Hinata! Sorry Kurenai!" was what came out from his mouth in a worried tone.

Kurenai looked on as the boy ran for home angrily, he may have got away for the second time, but getting Hinata home was a bigger priority then hunting Naruto down. She gently picked up Hinata and rested her head on her shoulder, and began to walk to the Hyuga estate. The boy could wait until tomorrow.

As Naruto ran straight towards his apartment, not only did he just want to get into his comfy bed to sleep, and try and have dreams about a ramen fountain, but a few thoughts blazed through his head.

_Tomorrow, not only will I get my revenge on the Ero-Sennin, but I'll apologize to Hinata. Man this has been one bad day._

**Sorry for the delay, I've had a writer's block. Still, enjoy this chapter, and feel free to give me suggestions.**


	3. Corrupting The Flames of Youth

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, I am not making money from this fanfic. If I were, I'd work harder! lol**

**Author Notes: Gai and Lee were always two of my favorite characters, and are comedy gold if done right. Enjoy anyways.**

**UPDATE: Noticed some glaring errors.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 3: Corrupting The Flames of Youth**

The new dawn broke on the village of Konoha, and the first rays of sunlight hit as the villagers started their daily routines. Naruto Uzumaki slept soundly in his bed, snoring peacefully and smiling. He didn't want to wake up, he was having such a nice dream about a ramen fountain. He could run around it, eating all the ramen he could and taking in all the delicious noodles and juice.

Then, the worst thing that could happen to him happened. His alarm clock set off. The jarring sound sent Naruto right out of his dream and the boy shot up awake, slamming a palm down on the clock to shut it off. The clock shut off and Naruto got out of bed, mumbling incoherently as he made his way to his small kitchen to make himself breakfast which of course was instant ramen. He made sure to check the milk cartons use-by date, a tradition for him since he got an upset stomach from sour milk.

As Naruto sat down to eat his breakfast, he thought about how his day would go. He had to go apologize to Hinata over what happened yesterday, while avoiding Kurenai as well, and get his own back at Jiraiya. But as he finished his breakfast, he decided that he'd first go and get revenge on Jiraiya, that old pervert deserved it after he had been tricked by him. Then he'd go apologize to Hinata. She deserved an apology after what happened. When Naruto stepped out of his apartment with a grin on his face, he thought it could end up being a good day today. The blond-haired Genin zoomed towards the shops to buy some materials with a cocky grin, a plot already hatching in his mind.

* * *

On a rooftop situated in the Konoha marketplace were two figures, one a tall, athletic man wearing a green jumpsuit and the Chunin jacket, his hair cut in a bowlcut and with very thick eyebrows, and the other a young teenager who wore the same green jumpsuit, had the same bowlcut and thick eyebrows, although not as thick as the man.

"Lee," began the man, "we are here because we are going to have a youthful meal."

"But Gai-sensei," began the boy, "what food are we going to eat to fill our bellies?"

"Why, super spicy curry rice!"

"YOSH!" the boy happily cried, and he thrust his fist in the air with a grin on his face, "Super spicy curry rice, that will only help fan the flames of my youth! Gai-sensei, you're the coolest!"

"Correct Lee, but I find that food always helps! In fact, I find it impossible to dislike any food!" Gai boomed, "Why, I would even eat sweet food like dango!"

"Yosh Gai-sensei! Food to keep you strong is what helps the springtime of youth bloom!"

"RIGHT AGAIN LEE!" Gai bellowed. "Now..."

"LET THE FEAST BEGIN!" the two said together before breaking into a run for the nearest curry shop.

* * *

Anko Mitarashi was at the dango shop, eating her first dango for the day and wondering how her day would go today. She had heard that Kakashi had gone off to a mission and wouldn't be back for at least a day, but he had promised her when he had time, they would meet up.

"Oh well," she muttered while twirling her stick of dango, then the purple-haired woman yawned in boredom. Maybe she'd see if Kurenai had any time on her hands, unless she and her team were on a mission today. After messing around on her chair, Anko moaned and got off her seat, throwing some ryo down to pay for the dango. Maybe she'd train to keep herself occupied, or ask the Hokage for a mission. Anko walked out of the estate and rolled her shoulder to warm her arm up, then rubbed the side of her neck. Hopefully her Curse Mark wouldn't act up today. That was a real bitch when that happened.

* * *

However, as Gai and Lee were leaping through the air towards the curry shop, Gai noticed Anko and sharply stopped on the next rooftop, causing Lee to suddenly brake as well. "Gai-sensei, why did you stop?" the boy asked.

"Lee, every Green Beast of Konoha must welcome his fellow Jonins to the new day, even his arch-rival!"

"Ah, just how you taught me!" said Lee, and turned his head to see Anko walking. "Ah, it is Anko-san!"

"Quick Lee, we must greet her!"

"Right!" the two jumped off the rooftop down towards Anko, ready to give her a youthful greeting.

* * *

Anko continued to walk, apparently unaware of the Green Beast and his student falling towards her until it was too late. Before she could move further, she bumped into a hard chest. She looked up and saw a familiar bowlcut, green jumpsuit and bright, flashy grin. Her face fell when she realized who it was, out of all the people in the world, why did this guy have to step in?

"Anko-chan!" Gai yelled, "Such a youthful day today, isn't it?"

Anko managed to compose herself, her expression turning into a neutral gaze, "Yeah, I guess." The purple-haired woman knew she should have run off when she heard those voices.

"You guess?! Look at the blue sky, the sunshine, why even the birds are singing their youthful song! I feel so full of youth, how about you Lee?"

"Same here Gai-sensei! This is the most youthful of days, and we must live it to its fullest!"

"Yeah...that's good..." Anko muttered sarcastically, fighting the urge to try and torture him into sense. Then again, he never listened to what anybody said.

"Yeah?" Gai spoke as if he were surprised. Then his mouth curved into his trademark bright grin, apparently he never noticed the sarcasm in her voice. "Silly Anko-chan! You should be rejoicing this beautiful day and bath in the youth that it brings!" his teeth then shone, lord knew how he got his teeth that bright.

Lee suddenly stepped in, his face stone cold stoic, "Yosh Anko-san, listen to Gai-sensei! He can sense a youthful day from afar!"

"The flames of youth are strong with you, Lee!"

"The springtime of youth never fails!"

"That's my student!"

Anko couldn't think of what she should say. Maito Gai and Rock Lee were on her tail, and according to Kakashi they didn't let go until they got what they wanted. People had tried to knock them back into sense, but Gai's craziness always prevailed. "What are you talking about anyway? I mean, what's this whole thing about the power of youth?" she hoped the question would get them annoyed and distracted as they ranted, so she could get away. They didn't seem too affected by the question though.

"Anko-san," Lee spoke up, "our youth is sacred, and nothing can take it away. You may think we are kidding, but we are not. We are completely serious. Laugh at us if you want, but I myself have become a respectable ninja with hard work and the training of Gai-sensei!"

"Yosh! It was a magnificent transformation from dead-last to the Handsome Devil of Konoha if I say so myself!" Gai yelled enthusiastically, giving a thumbs up gesture to Lee and another grin as bright as the sun. "And Lee, with the power of youth I have defeated many, from villains threatening our village to my eternal rival, Kakashi Hatake!"

Anko would admit she thought the two were good ninjas, hell she was impressed by Lee seeing his fight with Gaara, but it was too bad the boy had his sensei's influence written all over him. At least _his_ sensei was a good-natured and well-meaning man behind all his craziness, not like _her_ sensei. Not to mention their rants were annoying as hell.

"Alright Gai, what the hell does this have to do with me? First you go up to me about this day being 'youthful' then you go on to your student about being handsome devils or something."

"Why Anko-chan, we are simply basking in the glorious springtime of youth! And that is to welcome our friends to the new day! That and challenge Kakashi Hatake, my eternal rival!"

Anko scowled, why was he so obsessed with Kakashi anyway?

"I have won many matches against Kakashi, and my goal is to prove once and for all that the power of hard work and youth can defeat a genius like himself!" Gai proclaimed. "Now where is he?"

"He's on a mission," Anko said through gritted teeth. These two were seriously annoying!

"Oh, well then I will just wait until he comes back and gain yet another victory over him! I'll prove yet again that the power of youth can defeat even a genius!"

Anko rolled her eyes at that. Did he really take Kakashi that seriously? She felt for Kakashi now, the poor guy had to deal with the crazy Green Beast every day. Thank god she never had to have an 'eternal rival'. The purple-haired Jonin thought that maybe she would do something that Kakashi would do for now. Anything to get rid of Gai. "Did you say something, Gai?"

Gai nearly lost his balance and face-planted on the ground when he heard that, where did that woman pick up his eternal rival's trendy attitude? Curse that man and his ability to woo others into his hip way of thinking! "WHAT?! HAS THAT GENIUS GOT TO YOU WITH HIS HIP AND COOL ATTITUDE!?"

"Huh, what did you say? I couldn't hear you. Sorry."

This time, Gai's face fell to the floor. _Why...why is that genius so cool? What is wrong with the flames of youth?_

_Damn, this is actually fun! No wonder he does it all the time!_ Anko thought, smirking at seeing the Green Beast down on the floor, unable to believe a fellow Jonin had fallen to Kakashi's hip and cool ways.

_GAI-SENSEI! I will avenge you!_ Lee's face, still intense, tightened into an enraged snarl at the Jonin's taunt of his master. "No one makes fun of Gai-sensei Anko-san!" he shouted, pointing a finger at Anko.

The snake Jonin's eyes moved to the young Genin and narrowed, "I just did."

"You need to relish in your youth..." Gai moaned from down on the ground, "stop taking up Kakashi's hip and cool attitude...Anko-chan!"

Lee gasped, and turned back to Anko, fire in his eyes, "Now look what you did to Gai-sensei! He only wanted to show you the power of youth," he said, his teeth clenching into a snarl and his voice becoming even more intense as each word escaped his mouth, "and you disappointed him so much."

Anko didn't budge. She had been through a lot, lot more worse than being threatened by a 13 year old Genin. "Did I?" Anko slowly moved her head to Lee, and her eyes measured his intense face, "Well that's too bad for him." She looked at the kid, with his rigid, straight stance and his furrowed brow, and an idea hatched in her head. Oh, Gai was going to be pissed.

The purple-haired Jonin started to walk towards Lee, who raised an eyebrow at her sudden motion, then moved himself into a battle pose, his face resuming its fierce glare. "If it is a fight of honor you want, then I will give it to you, Anko-san! Even though I am outmatched, I will make Gai-sensei proud! I will not hold back!"

Anko stopped and chuckled slightly when she saw how intense the boy was, "Nah, not interested in a fight." She knew the poor boy didn't even know what was going to hit him.

Lee's face didn't soften, and he moved a hand up while still glaring at Anko, "I will not fall for any tricks, Anko-san!"

A smirk crossed Anko's lips as she slowly leaned her head down to Lee's level, "Yeah? Really?"

"Yes!" Lee shouted in determination, but then his eyes caught something that his youthful mind had not been introduced to.

_This is his first time seeing this, I can tell by his reaction._

He saw the shape of two bumps hidden under the mesh in her thick jacket. His eyes widened in shock and sweat started to form on his brow as a red shade blushed his cheeks, his mind unable to comprehend what he was seeing. Those two bumps, he couldn't see what they were but this was something he had never seen before.

Anko grinned, her plan had worked! Lee had got a good look just as she hoped would happen, and he wasn't taking it too well. _Perfect! Just look at his face!_

Lee couldn't stop staring, even though his mind knew how unyouthful he was being, he just couldn't stop. "A-A-Anko-san..." his mind couldn't think of what to say next, his eyes still entranced by the sight he was seeing.

Anko's eyes moved to the sky as she laughed, this was so easy! "Come on, loosen up kid!"

"A-A-Anko-san, this is most unyouthful!" a shaking Lee finally said, his face completely red and covered in nervous sweat.

Gai looked in horror as his protégé continued to stare at the hidden breasts of this very unyouthful woman, he couldn't believe she'd stoop to such a trick to defeat him! He had to save Lee from this very display at once! "Lee!" he called out, "She's trying to corrupt your flames of youth!"

"G-G-Gai-sensei!" a still entranced Lee quivered, "I can't stop looking!"

"Lee, please snap out of it!"

"I can't stop looking, Gai-sensei!"

Gai crawled up to his knees upon hearing that, it appeared his fellow Green Beast was being made a victim of the snake woman's very unyouthful tactic. The only way to stop someone from falling into corrupted, unyouthful ways was to do it by force sometimes. He then leaped up to his feet and moved straight towards Lee, pulled back his arm and slammed his fist into Lee's cheek, "STOP IT YOU FOOL!"

Lee fell down and rolled into a wall at high speed, denting the wall from the force of the punch. Anko's jaw dropped as the young teen crawled onto his knees, was this Gai's way of punishing his protégé for poor behavior? That was fucking crazy! "WHAT THE FUCK!?" Anko cried out, and Gai rose up, looking at Lee sternly.

"Lee, you have seen such a corrupting sight. I had to do that to you to save your youthful spirit," Gai said solemnly. Lee started to rise up to his knees, looking down at the ground.

The Green Beast knelt down to Lee's level, and Lee rose his head up, tears streaming down his cheeks, "I'm sorry Gai-sensei!"

Gai's mouth crossed into a smile, tears forming in his eyes as well as regret kicked in, "That's quite alright Lee. You didn't mean to see it."

For Anko, the street corner suddenly turned into a beach at sunset and what she was about to see would make her another victim of the horrific display that many have seen. _Oh dear kami, I've heard of this..._

Lee suddenly leapt into Gai's arms, crying on his shoulder. Gai was so forgiving, even though his flames of youth were corrupted! Oh was the power of youth!

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee called out as the tears fell down from his eyes.

"LEE!" Gai shouted back.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

A wave crashed on the rocks and a rainbow formed in the sky as the two hugged, and Anko could do nothing but stare, jaw-dropped seeing this scene. How anybody could have good dreams after seeing this, she could never know. This was worse than the dango shop running out of dango! Well…not as worse maybe, but just as bad. However, as the two continued to scream each other's names, Anko realized that this was the perfect time to escape the clutches of the Green Beasts.

As Gai and Lee came out of their state, they felt like it was missing something. What was it, they wondered? They looked to the right to see Anko, only to realize she was gone. The unyouthful woman!

"Curse the hip and cool attitude of my eternal rival, she escaped!" Gai boomed. He shook a fist at Anko's direction, but remembering that it wasn't the time to worry about it, his frown twisted into a very youthful grin over the youthful meal he and Lee were going to have. "Don't worry about it for now Lee, we will have some super spicy curry rice!"

"YOSH! A youthful meal!" yelled Lee, and the two set off to the curry rice shop, ready to eat their favorite food.

* * *

An hour later, Naruto came out of his apartment, a fake scroll tucked under his arm. He made the attempt to make an authentic fake D-rank mission, and from memory, he believed he made a good duplicate of one. Now he only had to find Jiraiya…

Naruto looked around the adult shops, trying to see Jiraiya but barred windows weren't good to see through. He briefly thought about looking in the hot spring, but after what happened yesterday if he showed up in there, they'd go crazy on him. The blond-haired boy searched and searched for the Ero-Sennin, hoping to find him somewhere and put his plan into action. _He's gotta be here somewhere!_

Naruto looked over and around as he walked down a road, maybe he was on business? Naruto sighed and sat down on the nearest bench, complicating what he could do. Maybe he could just go apologize to Hinata instead of look for Jiraiya, and save that for another day? He did feel bad over what happened, he did like Hinata as a friend and thought the girl was the nicest person around after he got over her weird behavior around him.

"Hey there," the sudden call made Naruto jump a bit, and he looked up to the small tree above to see the familiar clothing and white mane of the Toad Sage himself, squatting on the branch like his namesake, a toad. Naruto shot him an angry glare, and Jiraiya's smirk twisted into a bemused expression. "What's wrong kid?"

"You know what's wrong, you set me up to fall into a hot spring, getting me into a load of trouble!"

"Hey, I was only telling you about that short-haired girl! I thought you might have liked to see her."

"I thought you meant Sakura-chan! Not Hinata!"

"Well I thought you would have liked to see her and her hot sensei."

Naruto continued to glare at Jiraiya while shuffling the fake scroll under his arm, so Jiraiya would notice, "I'm not pervy like you! I only created the Sexy no Jutsu! I don't write weird Icha Icha books or anything!"

Jiraiya snickered at the boy's claims, that boy really was a little perverted. There was the Sexy no Jutsu and his face when he imagined what Jiraiya thought was a daydream of Sakura in a hot spring as pure proof he had a pervy side. "Talking about being a perv, I can remember you had a nose bleed yesterday when I told you about imagining a girl you like in the hot springs. Imagining something about that Sakura girl weren't you?"

Naruto looked down so Jiraiya wouldn't see the blush on his whiskered cheeks. Sakura was someone very precious to him, and he wouldn't say anything about his inner fantasies about her. The blond-haired boy moved his head up, and was glad that Sakura wasn't around to hear this. But Jiraiya _had_ to notice the scroll sooner or later, so he shuffled the scroll around a little more as his face twisted into a snarl.

"Why should I tell you, you perv?" the blue-eyed boy yelled at his mentor.

Jiraiya shrugged in response, "I'm not into teenage girls Naruto. I'm not that bad."

"You lack decency though."

"Decency is so overrated. What was wrong about peeking at some hot girls anyway?"

Naruto knew it was time, so he took the scroll from under his arm and looked at it, before going back to Jiraiya. "Thanks to you, Baa-chan made me work in the springs as punishment! I've got a list of jobs to do, all boring!" Naruto opened the scroll and showed Jiraiya, who quickly scanned the jobs. He could tell it was only a D-rank mission of menial labor but his eye caught one job on the list. Assist masseuse at 12. _A chance to be able to touch a hopefully attractive woman in any way I can, making sure it's relaxing? Yes please!_

"Hmm…" Jiraiya put his hand to his chin in apparent thought. He looked at the list again and didn't seem to notice the grin Naruto had on his face, glad that Jiraiya was, by the looks of it, falling for it.

_Yes! My plan's working out!_ Naruto thought, and Jiraiya jumped down from the branch to the ground, a perverted look in his eyes.

"You know what kid?" Jiraiya said with a smug smile, "I'll help out as a way to say sorry." _I'll just take the masseuse job, Naruto can do the rest of the menial labor._

Naruto's lips formed a smile after hearing Jiraiya's words, _Ero-Sennin's falling for it! He just wants the masseuse like the perv he is! _But he hid it with a frown, he felt if he started cheering Jiraiya would get an idea, "Hmm? Are you messing around with me, Ero-Sennin?"

"Hell no," said the Toad Sage, "I mean it, why don't we make our way there right now? It's 11:20 right now, and by the time we get there we can start work!"

"You're just going to laze around and look at girls again aren't you?"

"Maybe, but it'll mean less work for you."

"I'm still a bit cautious Ero-Sennin," murmured Naruto and Jiraiya smirked coyly.

"Come on, if I were kidding would I offer to help you?" _Come on kid, I can't miss this chance!_

_Just what I wanted to hear! _"I trust you Ero-Sennin," said the blond-haired boy. Naruto then beamed, his foxy grin planted on his face, "Right! Time to go!"

Naruto and Jiraiya started to make their way to the hot spring resort, Naruto sporting a massive grin on his face as they moved out of the village and got closer. The blond-haired boy remembered looking at Tsunade's schedule a few days ago while getting a mission, and the date, today, she was having a session at the hot springs. To be more specific, she was getting a massage. Knowing the Hokage's strength and short temper, tricking Jiraiya into getting in trouble with her would make the perfect revenge.

_This is going to be so much fun! Ero-Sennin will get in so much trouble with Baa-chan!_

Jiraiya, however, had different ideas. _I'm not that stupid to fall for the old fake scroll trick kid. But hey, any excuse to get into the hot springs two days in a row, and this time massage a woman is a good excuse in my book!_

_

* * *

_At the hot spring, Naruto and Jiraiya split up after Naruto had tricked the staff with the fake scroll. Naruto moved to get a sponge to scrub the walls clean (and making sure not to go into the female section), smirking as his eye caught Jiraiya walked into the massage center, rubbing his hands in glee as he entered. Tsunade would already be ready for her massage, but it would be one both her and Jiraiya wouldn't forget, in the bad way for Jiraiya, of course. Naruto then placed the sponge to the stone wall and started to scrub, humming a tune, and waiting for when chaos would break out.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya had made his way into the room where he was meant to meet his client in. It was a standard massage room, with scent candles burning, moody yellow light and relaxing music playing on a CD player. "Alright you lucky lady, time to get a massage you won't forget!" Jiraiya announced as he entered, having altered the pitch in his voice in case the cilent was someone who knew him. His face was unable to hide the wide smirk appearing on his face as he noticed the woman already laid down on the mat, her body covered by a white sheet (to his disappointment), but not hiding her long legs and the shape of her buttocks, and her blond hair untied and flowing freely onto her support. A massive grin took over his features as he gazed at her smooth creamy skin, unblemished and young, and the client started to stir as Jiraiya rubbed oil on his hands.

"You finally here?" she grumbled, and Jiraiya suddenly realized who the voice belonged to. The Hokage and one of the Sannin, Tsunade, not to mention the woman he'd do anything to be with, although he'd never admit that. The white-haired man finished with the oil and cleared his throat, if Tsunade knew who he was, he knew what her reaction would be. It would be very painful.

"Yep," Jiraiya said, "now don't talk and just relax…" he said it in his best relaxing tone, which came out slightly more perverted then soothing as his hands shook with lust. _I hoped it was going to be an attractive woman, but Tsunade? Jiraiya, you've hit the jackpot!_

"You're my kind of worker…ready to get down to business. Now no talk, I don't pay for nothing you know." Tsunade's mood was calmed when she felt the hands go on her shoulders and begin to rub her, the fingers working their magic on her tensed flesh. It felt _so_ good. She felt relaxed of all the stress of being Hokage when she was getting this, she really did love those masseuses sometimes.

Jiraiya couldn't believe his luck. He knew this was too good to be true! He was actually touching Tsunade, and she didn't seem to care or notice it was him. This was even better then when he had peeked on her in the hot spring years ago, because this time he was feeling her soft, smooth skin in his hands as he dug in with his fingers, sending chakra down into Tsunade's muscles to relax them even more. It was a typical trait of masseuses from his experiences with them, and it was something you could never get sick of. Feeling her shoulders though, they were in knots, which made the Toad Sage glad he never took over the role of Hokage.

But like the super-pervert he was, perverted thoughts dominated his thinking. Maybe he'd be able to cop a feel of her ass while massaging? It would be risky, but it would be worth it!

Tsunade moaned deeply as her stressed joints and body were relaxed by the work of human fingers and chakra. This one was a wizard of massaging; next time she came here she'd defiantly choose him. The Hokage groaned again, feeling the oiled hands start to trail down to her back, and she slowly felt the material come off her back. "Don't you dare do anything like that pervert Jiraiya would. And that includes taking the sheet off my ass to look at it."

"Oh I wouldn't even think of it," Jiraiya said barely able to contain his guffaws of laughter at the irony of what he said. _You don't know how long I've waited for this!_ The Ero-Sennin took the bottle of oil and squeezed some on Tsunade's back, before putting his hands on the skin and massaging the flesh.

Tsunade quickly gasped, and her body straightened as ecstasy hit her muscles, relaxation and positive vibes hitting her body everywhere. Oh god, this was amazing! She could feel it all, his wonderful fingers and his chakra working in unison to create the ultimate in relaxation, his hands going lower and lower, she knew it was a good idea to book the massage for today.

_Wait, his hands are going lower and lower?_

Jiraiya had resisted it for a long time, but when you're a guy who has harbored feelings for someone like Tsunade for a long time, it was hard to resist trying to get a feel when she was near-naked right in front of you AND didn't know you were even there. Sweat covered the middle-aged man's forehead as his hands snaked towards the Hokage's ass. He couldn't hold it in anymore, he had to have one grasp of that booty before he sealed his death warrant one way or another. _Just one feel, come on!_

He finally put a hand to the covered buttcheek, and gave it a squeeze. Something inside his brain told him he was going to die.

Tsunade felt all the positive vibes going through her body become completely negative. That masseuse was magic, but no one got to feel her without her permission. She was a woman, and she would not tolerate anybody thinking they could get in and start touching her. The Hokage slowly pushed her body off the mat, and balled her hands into a fist, clenching the cover of the mattress.

"If there's one thing I cannot stand," she snarled, "it's someone who takes advantage of another when they trust you with themselves."

Jiraiya's eyes went wide with horror, and he got ready to get the hell out. He had defiantly gone too far.

"And you, you, are going to learn what I think of those…" Tsunade turned around to who she believed was simply a suicidal masseuse, but was non other than her old teammate and friend, Jiraiya. Her eyes went wide with shock as well, she had been massaged all this time by him? Then again, he was a great massager…her mind, too angry to comprehend being even slightly forgiving towards the Ero-Sennin, ignored those thoughts as she wrapped the sheet around her, her amber eyes giving a dark look that would cause even the most hardened ninja to piss his pants on the spot.

How Jiraiya kept control of his bladder when she gave him that look, he'd never know.

_I'm dead._

_He's dead._

_

* * *

_Naruto was still working outside the massage center, this time mopping the floor to keep the place clean. He had been waiting for about half an hour for any signs of violence breaking out, but the slightest suggestion that Jiraiya might have escaped from Tsunade was shut down by his hopeful thoughts. However, as he approached the massage center, cleaning around the place, he could hear the sound of screams, yells, blows and materials breaking.

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN TRY TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME JIRAIYA!" a woman yelled as the sound of something breaking filled the air.

"OW! Sorry Tsunade, I just couldn't resist!" a bad answer on Jiraiya's part, as Naruto heard another punch hitting his body, accompanied by a yelp of pain.

"DIRTY BASTARD!" Tsunade screamed, and suddenly a crash was heard.

Naruto dropped his mop and ran straight to the source of the sound, and what he saw was a crumbled wall, the remains falling apart from the impact of the human body that came through it. Naruto twisted his head and saw another hole in the hot spring resort's wall opposite the massage center. He looked in the hole made in the resort wall, and saw Jiraiya lying there unconscious, his clothing caught in the branches of a tree. Naruto grinned, he knew Tsunade would never kill him (although he believed if she was pushed enough she wouldn't mind doing so), but a harsh beating was fair enough punishment for him.

Tsunade stood in the smoke, her hands on her hips with a scowl on her face. "Should have known it from the start," she grumbled to herself as she went for her clothing.

Naruto, finally satisfied with what he had done, finished his chores and went out of the resort happy. But there was something he had to do first.

He had to apologize for Hinata Hyuga.

* * *

**That's it! There might be a few mistakes, report them and I'll fix them. And a huge thanks goes to Agent-G, I tried to do my best with the idea you gave me man. Hope you enjoy. And there will be more to do with Kiba and Hina in the next chapter, I felt it would be good to focus a bit on the other characters besides the main ones, like Lee, Gai etc.**


End file.
